Falling
by nayaruss
Summary: The brawlers are all falling for somebody in there circle...hopefully it won't be flat on there faces.  Chapter 4: A New Face?
1. Chapter 1

"_I'm falling for you; hopefully you'll catch me," ;)_

_**Falling**_

-

_Tripped_

_-_

**Alice POV**

Silence…

I could feel my breath being taking out of my lungs.

The person I had accidently starting crushing on online was right in front of me and I couldn't even speak.

Runo had said lets meet at her parents' diner since I work here during the summer and now that my grandfather is officially moving…

I could meet him face to face…

He was…

**Runo POV**

I was so happy that finally Alice got to meet Shun. He was away for a few months with his grandfather on some ninja junk. I could tell the hurt Alice felt when all summer she couldn't meet her knight in shining armor. Shun may not know it or done it intentionally but he saved Alice.

Saved her…

From loneliness, depression…by telling her everything she needed to hear. Now that Alice would be staying here with me and my family because her grandfather was moving to the Americas for a year or two and said she could stay because it would be no purpose for her to move and then get settled and they ended up leaving.

I knew that since see already tripped…

And starting to fall…

Hopefully Shun would catch her.

**Alice POV**

When Dan walked in I could feel the tension in the room become thick. Dan had been gone for a month or two with his father to help him with some business. Dan hadn't told Runo; she found out from Shun. I could see that Runo was trying her best to ignore Dan as he approached her with one of those smiles he always had planted on his face.

You can tell she was trying hard.

Fail.

"Where have you been?" she cried embracing him in a hug.

Dan knew it was a rhetorical question and only accepted the hug with a satisfied smile.

"I'm sorry," he whispered towards her.

You could tell she was surprised by that and only stared at him as he only stared at the ground through his brown hair.

"I shouldn't make you worry because when you hurt I hurt…" he said sweetly kissing her on the forehead.

She blushed.

"O-Oh D-Dan," she stuttered out as a tear left her eye.

"Three, two, one…"

"So when do we eat…I'm starving,"

"Dan, you're such an idiot…"

As on cue Dan did exactly what Shun said he would do.

For some reason, the two would have a beautiful moment and Dan would ruin it with…

Stupidity.

Everyone knew that Runo was crushing on Dan knowing Dan he couldn't see it.

**Runo POV**

I scrubbed viciously at the dish that I was washing.

I can't believe that idiot Dan. All he can ever think about is food. *_huff*_

I stared up at the ceiling after pulling off my gloves and placing the dish away…

But he is so sweet. I said staring at him as he engulf the food on the table where Shun sat looking at him in disgust.

Shun.

Shun was a different, always quiet. His emotions were almost unreadable because he barely showed them. I didn't want to just walk up to him and say do you like Alice and he didn't…I would be embarrassed if Alice ever did that to me…

There had to be a way.

**Alice POV**

I watched Runo as she stared at Dan, while I cleaned the table.

Both of us had tripped and were falling…

Hard.

I hope we both don't fall flat on our face.

-

Review if you like if you want it to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Bakugan.

_**Gay? Date?**_

_**Shun POV**_

I could see out the corner of my eye that Alice kept staring at Dan while Runo, while Runo kept staring at me. I was a little confused at what they were doing. I swear that Runo definitely likes Dan so why is she staring at me and why is Alice staring at…_Dan?_

"Dan, "he looked up with food dripping out of his mouth, "you're disgusting," I said making a face.

He only looked at me bewildered like he didn't understand what I was saying.

He wiped his face and swallowed his face full of food.

"Have you noticed Alice staring at you?"

"She is?" he turned towards her looking at him.

"Don't look at her," I quickly regretted telling him that. Of course he couldn't be subtle. But it was too late Alice already saw and turned her head quickly.

_Blushing. _

_**Dan POV**_

I was really confused when Shun told me Alice was staring at me. I wasn't confused as of what he was saying as more of why she was. Why would Alice being staring at me?

I know she hasn't seen me in awhile but I'm positive she didn't forget my face. I looked over at Runo who was staring at Shun.

Why?

"Shun, Runo's staring at you," I whispered towards him.

"I know," he said plainly.

"Why?"

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"You think she likes you?"

_**Shun POV**_

Idiot.

Why would she like me when _obviously _she likes you?

_Right?_

Is that why Alice was staring at Dan? Did she like Dan? Is that why she blushed when she found out he found out she was staring at him.

No.

_Right?_

Alice, isn't like that, that type of girl that would fall for somebody like Dan.

"Hey, Runo why are you staring at Shun?" I heard Dan yell across the room. He started to get up from the booth carrying his empty bowl –probably about to get thirds.

Idiot.

Why would he ask her that so bluntly?

_**Alice POV**_

She was staring at Shun? Why?

_**Runo POV**_

Shit. Shit. Shit Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Shit….

What do I tell him? I was wondering if he likes Alice?

Perfect.

I pulled him over towards me and whispered in his ear.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure," he said grabbing a piece of bread out the basket and into his mouth.

"Don't you think that Shun and Alice would make a cute couple?"

He looked at me and then Alice and then Shun.

He started laughing, loudly. I pulled him over the counter making him hit his head when he reached the floor.

"Ouch, Runo, come on, what was that for?" he said rubbing his head.

"A secret remember and it was just a thought. Shun doesn't like Alice, besides he's gay and why would Alice like Shun they just met."

My ears were clogged. All life stopped.

"S-Shun…" I couldn't even say it out loud.

Gay?

Impossible.

Shun was too cute to be gay.

"He's a loner, hasn't been with a female in his life. I should know I'm his best friend. But don't start treating him differently because he'll get offended…"

I was barely listening to Dan. I was still trying to absorb this new information.

_**Alice POV**_

I could tell that I wasn't the only one curious about the conversation going on between Dan and Runo. I could tell by Shun's one risen eyebrow that he was just as curious and flustered as I was.

I walked over towards him and offered him some more tea. He politely declined.

I was saddened because I didn't want to leave.

_**Shun POV**_

I didn't want her to leave.

"Why don't you sit down?" I asked politely. She blushed.

I liked making her blush. It was…_cute._

I could tell she wanted to sit down but she didn't. But she decided she would anyway. She sat with her feet facing out of the booth not facing me, twirling her fingers slowly around each other. She only stared down at her feet, moving her right leg, quickly up and down.

She was nervous.

Why?

It was adorable.

"What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. I could feel the chill go down her spine. I smiled at the accomplishment.

"W-W-What y-you m-mean?" she said almost shaking.

The left side of my lip slightly lifted.

"You're nervous. About what?" I asked, elaborating on the question making it harder for her to avoid.

"I-I-I," she was looking around trying to find a cover up.

The bell rang indicating that someone had entered the restaurant.

_**Alice POV**_

"Hello Princess," he said handed me a rose. I accepted politely, he was so sweet.

"Thank you,"

He sat down next to me wrapping his arm over my shoulders.

I could see Shun tense up at the corner of my eye.

"When you get back?" I asked him, facing him. I could tell Shun didn't like that.

"I called your grandfather asking where you would be and he said with Runo so I told the pilot to just drop me off here."

I didn't know what to say next. I didn't know…this whole situation felt awkward.

"We were having a conversation," Shun interjected, angrily.

Klaus only ignored him.

"Alice, I was wondering if you would…accompany me to the movies, tomorrow."

"She doesn't like you," I heard Shun whisper, angrily.

Come on, Shun say something, please.

It wasn't that I didn't like Klaus I just didn't want to seem like I was going with him and then lose my chance with Shun.

"S-Sure," I said nervously.

"Okay, I'll pick you up, around ten."

_**Shun POV**_

Ten? That's a rather late date for a movie.

And I couldn't believe Alice just said yes to that pompous, arrogant, conceded bastard.

But Alice I can't believe you said yes.

I got up from out the booth and walked to the door.

"I didn't know you liked Klaus; hope you have fun on your date."

Lie.

How would I be able to tell her the truth when she likes Klaus.

Why would she say yes to him, if she didn't like him?

Alice was real close friend of mine who I told stuff to i wouldn't tell anyone else and i didn't want to see her get hurt.

That's all.

_**Runo POV**_

Damn. Damn. Damn.

Shun just witness Alice saying yes to another man.

"Hey Runo, I think we should go to the movies tomorrow, too."

Really?

Yes. Yes. Yes.

"Like…a date?"

"Sure, why not. Besides I think Alice and Klaus look like a better couple then her a Shun. Alice and Shun, you're funny." He said chuckling.

I only hit him in the back of the head.

It would happen. I had to happen.

Alice needed Shun and Shun needed Alice whether he knew it or not.

T.B.C

Sorry for long wait. Please Review for continuation. I'm thinking about bring Fabia into the story what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Friends**

**Runo POV**

I could hear the sobs before I even entered the room Alice and I shared and I knew it was all because of one thing –person. I opened the door, slowly, making sure my assumptions were correct. Alice was slouched over the ledge of the window sill looking out at the night sky.

"Alice?" I questioned still standing in the doorway making my entrance known. She didn't look at me she only wiped her tears and continued to stare out the window.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were red, her cheeks puffy and the track of the tears she recently cried were present.

I never knew what to say to her. It wasn't like I could convince her to tell Shun how she felt when Shun showed no kind of emotions. I didn't know what was worse assuming that he didn't return her budding love or the fact she was unsure and to chicken to find out.

"W-What's wrong?" already knowing the answer, but I had to be sure.

"I'm going on a date with Klaus," okay I lied. I wasn't expecting that at all.

"Why?" I almost shouted.

"I didn't plan it. He came in when I finally started to actually talk to Shun and he asked me out. I couldn't say no. I was hoping Shun would somehow get me out of it, but I guess that was hopeful wishing." She looked down at her feet and bit her lip.

Say something encouraging.

"I'm sure Klaus is a good guy, give him a chance," oh beautiful Runo she's falling for another guy and you tell her to try another dude out, "but hey, if you think about it Shun might get jealous and express his feelings for you."

**Alice POV**

Runo's words hit home. It brought me a little bit of hope. Maybe Klaus was a blessing in disguise; maybe he was exactly what I needed in my life. Maybe there was a real chance that Klaus and I could become…

"But what about Shun? What if there are no feelings? And Klaus has true feelings for me and I'd be using him." I felt sort of bad I couldn't use Klaus for my own gain, but I couldn't cancel on him either after I said yes.

**Dan POV**

My only thought was I needed something to do. I had nothing to do since Shun and Runo left the café. I was at Shun's house, looking for him. His grandfather was somewhere around here –hopefully not. The soft sound that blew with the wind sounded through my ears. I walked through the house. Everything was destroyed.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked out loud. You couldn't walk in a straight line without tripping over something. The moonlight shined lightly on the surroundings as I tried to maneuver without setting off any booby traps. I looked out the window and saw Shun on the rooftop over his room. I opened the window I was looking out of and jumped out walking towards him. I hadn't notice until I got close that he was the source of the sound.

"Hey, Shun," he looked down at me, he didn't look that happy to see me.

"Have you seen your house, I think you've been robbed…" I said matter-of-factly scratching the back of my head, stupidly.

He didn't even look at me; he only continued to play whatever was in his hand.

"Shun?" I questioned h=when I didn't get a response.

"I did that," he said plainly, the anger obvious in his voice. I only looked at him, sheepishly, hand still scratching the back of my head. I had no idea why he would be angry at me.

"What happened to you? You left mad quick at the café, once Klaus came…" I said thinking back realizing maybe he was angry at what happened between Klaus and Alice.

"Klaus asked Alice out," he said plainly jumping down, finally from the roof back away from me.

I only looked at his back in confusion as of why that would get him upset then I got it.

"And you upset because…" I said extending my words because I wanted him to answer the question. When he didn't answer I only smiled at the thought of Shun being jealous.

"Shun, not to ruin your mood even worse but I don't think Klaus is gay. He probably sincerely likes Alice, maybe you should try somebody else out." I said feeling proud of my motivational speech to my friend in his time of need.

**Shun POV**

Gosh, he's such an idiot.

I turned my head slightly so my chin hit my shoulder looking at him through narrow eyes. His eyes were closed; he was giving me a thumbs up and a huge grin on his face. I only shook my head.

"You think I like Klaus," I stated more than asked.

His eyes opened confused at my words or what I meant by them or if it was a rhetorical question.

"Well…I guess, I'm not really sure of your preference but when I told Runo—"

"You told Runo?" I almost shouted. Now, Alice probably thought I was gay and every other person in the world.

"Well…yea, she was surprised and didn't seem to believe me, but I think she got it."

I only rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, Dan I like Klaus," I said sarcastically.

"I knew it," and for some reason I knew he wouldn't' catch the very apparent sarcasm in my voice no matter how apparent it was in my voice. I only ignored my friend and his obliviousness to the obvious at the fact that I liked Alice and wasn't gay.

"So is that why you destroyed your house because Klaus asked Alice out?"

And for once I could answer honestly, "Exactly."

Sorry for shortness please review for continuation and sorry for any mistakes...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for wait

Sorry for shortness

And thanks for all the reviews

_**A New Face?**_

Alice POV

The seconds and the minutes and the hours that led up to the time Klaus came to come pick me up for the movies were dreadful. Dan also came but he and Runo were going to see a different movie then Klaus and I.

We were seeing some movie called the Last Exorcism. I heard from some people that it was a scary movie. I wasn't really a scary movie type person. Honestly I hated them. I got scared easily, whenever somebody just jumped out, I'd freak. I would cover my eyes whenever the scary fast paced songs come on, indicating that something bad might or might not happen.

I sat next to Klaus and watched the previews that always takes up at least fifteen minutes of the time and then the thing that says 'please don't ruin the movie by adding your soundtrack…' and I could already feel myself scrum in my seat. I tried to calm myself and started to control my breathing.

Inhale.

The start of the movie had already started. Klaus placed his arm over my shoulders.

Shun POV

I was ready to hurl. I really thought Klaus had more class then this. Watching him place his arm over Alice's shoulder I was almost ready to rip it off but I decided against it…for now. I always wondered what me and Alice would do on the first date we went on together because I knew it definitely wouldn't be this. For one, movies give me no chance at all to find out who she is or see her pretty face and her beautiful smile when I get so nervous I trip over my words and ramble on about something retarded making a complete idiot of myself. The darkness of the movie stops both of those and even if we did see a movie. Why a scary one? So she can scrum in her seat and cuddle in your arms. Not really. The movie you watch usually sets the mood of the night. But I guess I can't complain because the fact of the matter is this was Klaus and not me.

And maybe that was the problem.

I leaned back in my chair with my hands behind my head and sighed.

What could I do now, anyway?

Nothing.

I got up out my seat and walked down the steps and out the door to the bright hallway. I saw this girl with blue hair and Alice was gone from my mind, instantly.

Dan POV

I sat next to Runo with my arm over her shoulders. I've always enjoyed Runo's company and wish she wasn't so abusive and since all that has been happening tonight. I'm a very happy person. I smiled down at Runo as I looked over at her from the corner of my eye. She was staring at the screen, watching waiting to see how Woody would be able to rescue his friends.

I felt content with my decision to ask Runo out. At first it was to spy on Klaus and Alice, but Shun told me I should take Runo and our relationship more seriously and to the next level and try and pay attention to when she gives off signals.

I have no idea what he was talking about but I thought I would take it slow so I wouldn't overflow my brain. My brain only works for brawling and…brawling.

Runo POV

I stared at the screen but I could feel Dan's gaze upon me. I felt a small blush creep upon my cheeks. I've waited for this for so long, and never thought it would happen. I swallowed hard hoping I wouldn't do anything to mess it up.

I looked over at him and then towards the wall that would lead to the exit. I wondered how Alice's date with Klaus was going.

Alice POV

I watched as Shun walked by me. I prayed that Klaus didn't see him and wouldn't follow me as I went to the 'bathroom.'

I opened the doors to see Shun with a blue haired female in his arms as she kissed him on the cheek and waved him a goodbye.

Words couldn't express how I felt.

"Alice?" Shun looked up at me as he averted his eyes towards me not realizing I was there.

I stood silent.

"You'll come over soon, Shun?" the girl yelled from down the hall.

"Yes," he said nodding towards her, "I'll be there soon."

I gave a half hearted smiled and walked back into the theater.

TBC

Please review for continuation.

Hoped you liked.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lying Truth**_

Shun POV

I was surprised to see Alice, but when she hurriedly went back into the movie theater, I decided to go agaist following her. I didn't want to cause a scene or get kicked out of the movie theater. I wo9uld have to explain the situation later and maybe tell her how I feel about her…even though I'm not sure myself.

Dan POV

While Runo and I were walking out of the movie theater I saw Alice running away from Shun back into movie theater. I don't know what was going on, but I hoped Shun wasn't making Alice feel bad about taking 'his man.' Alice wasn't the one to put the guilt trip on because she would follow it. She would end everything with Klaus so Shun could make a move on him. Runo went after Alice in the movie theater while I walked up to Shun.

"Hey what did you do to Alice?" I ask. His face looked distort as if he hadn't heard what I said.

"Shun?"

"I didn't do anything, Dan, and that's the problem. I need to take the initiative."

I only stared at him bewildered at what he was talking. I was trying to think was it some ninja code that I should know about and I'm a bad friend for not knowing it.

"Uh Shun?" I say worried he might use some ninja move in me or something.

"Just don't beat up Alice for Klaus alright, Shun?"

"I want to beat Alice up for Klaus,"

"You want to what?" the sound of Klaus' voice throughout the theaters was very apparent.

Shun POV

My face only blushed with embarrassment at the eyes everybody was giving me. I mentally slapped myself but would physically slap Dan once I got out of this situation.

"You're gay?" Alice said, the surprised all over her face.

"You like me?" Klaus interjected angrily.

"You're gay?" I heard Alice whisper to herself quietly. I don't understand why words wouldn't form at my lips. I tried to speak, but nothing came.

"Shun's not gay," while at least Dan was some help in the situation since he got me into to this situation in the first place.

"He just has a preference for Klaus," my eyes narrowed at him as I turned my body towards him.

"Really?" I say plainly.

"What it's about time they know the truth," he said plainly looking at our friends.

I looked at Alice who hid quietly behind Klaus and Runo, playing with her fingers.

"Yes, your right this is the time to be completely honest,"

"Alice," I say walking up to her, moving Klaus out of my way—pushing, really, but who cares.

She looked up at me and I could see the hurt in her eyes from the whole situation and I knew I had to heal her and the only way to do that was by telling her the truth.

"I never meant to hurt you but I have to do this," I said grabbing her chin and looking her in her eyes.

Runo POV

WOAH! Was all my mind repeated to myself over and over and over and over again. The lip action between Shun and Alice almost made me jealous that Dan and I hadn't kissed yet, but I was very happy for my best friend at this very moment.

Everybody wanted their first kiss to be special right? If this wasn't then…life itself would suck, completely.

When they FINALLY released their lips Dan only looked surprised.

"Shun, that's wrong you would kiss Alice in front of Klaus to make Klaus jealous, that's low Shun real low." I only smacked myself mentally.

He's such an idiot.

Alice POV

I was walking on air after that kiss Shun planted on my lips. All this time, I never…even…imagined—well, I did but that was SO much better.

Shun looked away from me and towards Dan at his recent comment. I grabbed his silently as he started to walk away from me. He looked at me and I gave him a look of please don't hurt him.

Shun POV

I loved her concern for the idiot but he needed to learn his lesson.

"Dan, you are very lucky you are my friend because I would have hit you with a big, very blunt object and knocked you into next week. First of all, I don't like Klaus, if that whole scene didn't just display that. I can't stand the guy actually, you want more proof," I walked over to Klaus and punched him square in his jaw.

"I hope that's proof enough or you are a real…" I sighed. Dan was such an idiot, but he was best friend so what can I say, "Remember when we were out my house and you asked why I destroyed my house, was it because Klaus asked Alice out? Remember?"

"Yea, I remember," he said cheerfully as if the recent events that happened a few seconds ago didn't. even though I hadn't yelled there had to be a point where you just get angry.

"What did I say?"

"Exactly,"

"Right," I was surprised he got it.

"Oh, soooo you were upset because Klaus was going out with Alice, not because Alice was going out with Klaus," I didn't see the difference or understand what he was saying but as long as he wasn't spreading the lie that I was gay and Alice finally sort of knew the truth of me sort of liking her. I was content, really content.

Really, really content.

TBC

Sorry for shortness. Review for quicker upload. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice POV**

Today, I was flying high in the air, swimming deep underwater and cheery as ever. Shun had asked me out.

_Finally._

Finally, I'd be going out with a guy who I thought wouldn't bat an eye towards me. I would finally be going out on a date with a guy I officially met a few weeks ago, but fell for way before that. I won't say its love, because I don't want…if he doesn't return it back, I don't want to go through all that pain. I looked at Runo who was still sleep in her bed like a baby. I was happy. She was happy.

We both are happy because we finally got the guy we've wanted for so long.

What could go wrong?

**Runo POV**

I heard partial information from the conversation Shun was having with Alice, even though I could only hear what her responses were. Something told me he and she would soon be on a date and marry and live their happily ever that they deserved.

At least that was what I was hoping. Alice deserved to be happy and if Shun was the one to do it, I wouldn't object to it.

But what I was really waiting for was a call from Dan.

I wanted to hear his voice, wanted verification that he enjoyed our date as much as I did. That maybe…just maybe he would want to do it again sometime.

That would really make my day.

But knowing Dan that wouldn't happen at all… it was wishful thinking I guess.

**Shun POV**

I kissed her cheek and she blushed slightly. I placed my hand on her head and she stared at me. Looking into my eyes, she smiled.

"I really missed you, Shun," she said diverting her eyes from me, looking at floor. She moved uncomfortably under my gaze. I smiled sweetly at her nervousness.

"I missed you, too, but guess what I'll be with you all day, since your brother will be gone," I winked at her playfully. Her blush deepened.

"I'll be back, later," I waved as I opened the door and placed one foot out the door, "Shun," she called out. I looked at her. She ran towards me and kissed me lips quickly and ran away. I stood surprised, as a small smile crept upon my lips. She's adorable.

**Dan POV**

"Dan, get up," I could hear my mother banging on my bedroom door. It was a Saturday why was she bothering me. For no reason I bet. I removed the covers from my body and opened my door sluggishly. The light from the outside blinded me as my eyes quickly tried to adjust from the change of my dark room.

"Yes, my loving mother," I said sweetly. She looked at me, sideways.

"You should put on a shirt," she said looking at my skin.

"Why?" I asked confused because I always slept shirtless.

"Runo's here,"

"Oh, Runo, no big deal, she won't mind send her up." I said walking back into my room and went back into bed and pulled the covers over my head.

I wondered as absentmindly why Runo was here so early in the morning.

"Dan?" I heard her questioned as she walked through the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked grudgingly not wanting to get up or be disturbed.

"Ummm…I-I was wondering…"

**Runo POV**

I was flustered my whole reason for coming here was gone, I couldn't remember why or how I got here, but I knew Dan was right in front of me in his bed in the dark.

His nice, soft, fluffy bed.

I shook out of my thoughts as Dan got up from his bed. He sat looking at me sheepishly.

"What's wrong, Runo? Did something happen?" he asked concerned, I smiled inwardly at how foolish I probably seemed and how clueless he always seemed to be.

"No, I shouldn't have come. Go back to sleep," feeling completely foolish I should be able to take my exit before I'm too embarrassed to ever speak to Dan again.

"Runo, wait," I turned towards him, and could see his red eyes look at me, the worried-ness apparent.

"Look how about this," he motioned passed me and flipped the light switch. I blushed furiously at his bare chest.

"We go to the park, go get something to eat, something and you tell me what's going or you don't, it's okay, but let's go somewhere, okay?"

"I don't want to be a bother—" I wiped away the tears lingering in my eyes. I hadn't noticed and mentally noted to ask myself why I was crying in the first place.

"I want to," he said sweetly, brushing his lips against mind. My eyes widened like saucers and I tried hard to not show how happy I was.

"Okay, but let me go take a shower, I'll be down in twenty minutes," he ran playfully looking at me and ran into the wall. I contained my laughter as I could but couldn't hold it in. I laughed, slightly obnoxious as Dan rubbed his head, painfully.

"I'm okay," he said getting up.

**Alice POV**

I could tell as I stared at Shun that he was hiding something, that something was bothering him. I wanted to ask what's wrong, but I didn't want his answer to relate to me or…us.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked. I couldn't be fearful…just because, I had to know what was bothering him so maybe something could happen to change it.

"I don't know how to say this…but I have to cancel tonight," his words hit me like a ton of bricks. I started to feel self-conscious under his gaze wondering why.

"W-Why?" I choked out.

"Remember the girl at movies," I nodded confirming his words, "she wants to see me and her brother won't be home and this will probably the only time I get to see her and all that…" he said uncaringly as if it didn't matter that he was canceling or date or the fact he was cancel our date to see someone else.

"You could come; I'll let you know now she sort of has a crush on me," he shrugged.

"I wouldn't want to impose,"

"Alice you're my girlfriend, imposing would be the last thing you're doing besides I'm doing her brother a favor. We're cool so I wouldn't want to cancel, I feel real bad about canceling on you but I don't think Baron can find another babysitter who's will actually babysit _all _of his brother and sister and I really would like if you'd come with me." He said finally.

I smiled at him.

"So she's the one who kissed you, right?"

"Yea, she's a sweet kid."

**Shun POV**

I was happy Alice agreed to help me babysit Baron's 80 brothers and sisters because I wouldn't think I'd be able to handle it.

Maron was a sweet kid, but the other ones… I had no idea.

"I promise I'll make up for it," I said finally gripping her hands.

I'm sure today would be interesting enough.

TBC

Probably will end soon, running out ideas, trying to finish it tho.

Review for continuation.

Hoped you liked.

Sorry for long wait.

Not proofread.


End file.
